


Out of a trance

by frominsideacomputer



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gwen is mentioned, M/M, so is lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frominsideacomputer/pseuds/frominsideacomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first bit explains it's self and i'm shitty at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of a trance

They were sitting on Jack’s desk; each held a beer, Jack’s was almost all gone, but Ianto’s wasn’t even half empty. Jack was talking, making suggestions for what they could do that evening. Go out? Stay in? Pizza?   
“…or we could just watch a movie?” Jack’s voice came back into focus in Ianto’s head.   
“What?” Ianto blinked, falling out of his trance.   
“We could just watch a movie?” Jack asked, a trace of concern in his voice.   
Ianto shrugged, “Don’t mind.” He muttered, his eyes still looking into middle distance.   
“Hey,” Jack turned Ianto’s head to face him. “What’s wrong?”   
Ianto spluttered, “Me? I’m fine, just tired, it’s been a long week.”   
“Sure,” Jack nodded. “Except I know that’s not true.”   
Ianto gave a breathy laugh, “Guilty.” He raised his hands and looked innocently at Jack, whose gentle smile faltered at the soft, kind face of Ianto Jones.   
“But seriously, what’s wrong?”  
  
Ianto looked away, staring straight ahead again. “I’ve been thinking, this,” He gestured to him and Jack. “Us, is the longest thing I’ve ever had.” He turned to Jack, eyebrows raised, excepting a joke or sarcastic comment; but instead all he found was a kind smile and soft eyes.   
“Not even with Lisa?” Jack asked, his voice quiet.   
“Well, technically yes, but I’ve decided to ignore the time when I had her trapped in the basement being pumped full of stuff.”   
“How long was that anyway?” Jack asked.   
“Just under a year.” Ianto looked upset for a moment, like he was about to cry, but he coughed the tears back and turned to Jack. “I don’t know Jack, I just have never believed that I would get someone who I could be with like this and still have this job.”   
“I don’t know either Ianto, but I’ll tell you one thing,” Jack replied. “This job, it becomes your life, it ruins any type of relationship you could ever have, to be honest I don’t know how Gwen does it. Working at Torchwood, I had no one for so long, I tried to ignore the pulling, begging feeling in my heart, I suppressed it and I hid it with one night stands and flirting.   
“Then you came along, mourning Lisa but I saw you Ianto and I remembered you. I let you have the job, not just because I knew you’d be good, but because I had hope, for the first time in my expanding life, I had hope that I’d found someone. Someone right for me.”   
  
Ianto was silent for a moment, but then he confessed something, something he’d never told anyone before. “I never really loved Lisa like I realise I love you. I loved her like a best friend, like a childhood sweetheart. But you, you came along and interrupted my life. I fell in love with you, properly in love this time. Actually truly in love.”   
  
They looked at each other, Ianto’s hands were the first to move, he reached for Jack, and took his neck in his hands. Jack’s hands went to Ianto’s neck, where he stroked it gently, his fingers just brushing through Ianto’s hair. They quickly leant in for the kiss, and their lips merged together, becoming one movement. Jack’s tongue pushed past Ianto’s to explore his boyfriend’s mouth, although they’d done this so many times, he still found new places to explore. Ianto tried to gain power in Jack’s mouth by pushing his tongue out the way, so he could feel his way around the American’s mouth.   
  
The kiss became more passionate, more sexual. Ianto’s hands now gripped Jack’s neck, rather than gently holding it. Jack’s hands held into Ianto’ hair, using it to hold them together; Jack didn’t realise how tight he was holding until a low murmur was heard from Ianto.   
“Mmm.” Ianto moaned between kisses.   
“What, am I hurting you?” Jack’s grip dropped a little, but he still held Ianto.   
“No, don’t stop.” Ianto took Jack’s mouth in his own, his lips quickly and firmly coming down over Jack’s. But Jack had the same idea, he resisted and fought Ianto for power in the kiss. This always happened, they always went to a power struggle during a kiss.   
Jack tried to dominate, usually he did, but today was different; Ianto was stronger, more assertive and Jack liked it. He wasn’t used to this feeling of losing during a kiss.   
Ianto pulled Jack onto his feet and pushed him against the glass wall. Jack’s hands wrestled in Ianto’s hair as he pulled Ianto closer towards him. Ianto moved his hands to around Jack’s waist, he gripped the light blue cotton of the shirt and Jack could feel Ianto’s fingers pressing into his skin. Their movements became faster, stronger; Ianto pressed his body into Jack’s and Jack’s hands held Ianto tighter. The blood was pumping through their veins, testosterone fuelled the kiss. They were on a high, it was incredible.

And then it stopped. It wasn’t Jack who stopped first, but it wasn’t Ianto either. They both just stopped. Although the kiss had stopped, neither man moved. Jack’s hands stayed in Ianto’s hair and Ianto still held a strong grip on Ianto’s waist. Their foreheads rested together, a smile appeared on Ianto’s face.   
Jack was first to speak, “I think you need to assert your dominance more often, because frankly, that was hot.”   
“Well, sir, I can be quite dominant if you gave me the chance.” Ianto spoke softly, his lilting accent melting into his words. Jack loved Ianto’s welsh accent, it was so beautiful, so calming, so musical.   
  
They held each other for while after, just holding, supporting each other. Since Tosh and Owen’s deaths, everything had been too chaotic, they hadn’t had the chance to stop and breathe. They hadn’t been able to hold each other and just love them; but now, in each other’s arms, they felt the love they had. They felt at peace.


End file.
